Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 121
"The Miraculous Trump Card, Zushin the Sleeping Giant!" is the one hundred-and-twenty-first episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's anime. It first aired in Japan on August 4, 2010. Summary Yusei realizes the aim of Team Taiyo isn't to stall until they can burn away all their opponent's Life Points — it's actually to bring out "Zushin the Sleeping Giant"! No one has ever thought this possible because it can't be summoned except by Tributing a Level 1 Normal Monster that has been on the field for 10 of each player's turns — 20 turns in all. With a rush of fear, the crew realizes that "Key Mace" has been in play nearly that long already. Leo immediately sets up a sign, warning Crow that "Zushin the Sleeping Giant" is on the way. Once Crow gets over his disbelief at such an unexpected plan, he realizes he must destroy "Key Mace" immediately. However, Crow isn't the only one to see the sign. Taro realizes that Team 5D's has finally figured it out, and the fans doubt that Team Taiyo could really manage such a difficult Summon. The members of Team Ragnarok, who are watching the Duel's broadcast, pay closer attention at this development. The MC announces that "Zushin the Sleeping Giant" has never been Summoned before, and Team Taiyo only needs to survive one more turn from Team 5D's before the conditions are set. Taro reflects that "Zushin the Sleeping Giant" isn't a rare card, and yet it has power to rival the three Egyptian God Cards, but no one uses it because its conditions were too much of a weakness. But for a team that doesn't have any rare cards, that's the card they'll rely on. In fact, he figures that it's because they have no rare cards that they've found the belief that they can call it out. He and his friends combined their strengths, and they had to endure painful Duels to get to this point, and he won't let them down. At the prospect of seeing such a card, the crowd becomes excited, and in unison, they begin cheering for "Zushin the Sleeping Giant" and for Team Taiyo. Team 5D's is stunned by the reversal of the audience against them, Team Ragnarok is impressed, and Jinbei sits in awe as Yoshizo smiles to see that the crowd was booing them all this time, and now they're cheering for them. Crow attempts to destroy the "Key Mace", but a couple of traps from Taro shut him down. Furious that he's failed, Crow ends his turn. Taro rejoices that they've actually managed it, and his friends cheer for him to show the crowd how they Duel. On their 10th turn, Taro successfully Tributes "Key Mace" to summon their ace monster, "Zushin the Sleeping Giant". The MC and the crowd go wild, and Yusei realizes that they must now fight a Duel that has never been fought before. Taro targets "Black-Winged Dragon" for an attack, and the effect of "Zushin the Sleeping Giant" turns its ATK from 0 into the total of the opposing monster's ATK plus 1000. This takes Crow very near to defeat, but then Taro activates a Trap to finish the job. Crow realizes this is as far as he goes, so in order to help Yusei as much as he can, he activates the Continuous Trap Card "Monster Baton", which was Set by Jack, discarding "Blackwing - Boreas the Sharp" to let Yusei use the effect later. The damage hits home, and Crow is defeated. Back in the pit, Leo transfers the trap to Yusei while Crow apologizes that he couldn't stop the summon of "Zushin the Sleeping Giant". Yusei just smiles and says not to worry about it. When Jack asks if he really believes he can win, Yusei answers that he doesn't know, but he's having fun. He races out to catch up with Taro and "Zushin", complimenting Taro on having such a great strategy. Taro answers that he is honored to be complimented by Yusei, who adds that Taro shouldn't hold back. Taro agrees, and Yusei realizes that Team Taiyo is of the same heart as he was back when he and his friends lived in Satellite. They had to see with all their potential, fending off the fear. In the same way, Team Taiyo is making the impossible possible. With all his heart, he takes his first turn, and by relying on his draws, he puts together a swarm of four monsters that allow him to Synchro Summon "Stardust Dragon" right away. With the two ace monsters already facing each other, the true Duel between Team Taiyo and Team 5D's is finally joined. Featured Duels Crow Hogan vs. Taro Yamashita Turn 20: Crow Crow draws "Blackwing - Boreas the Sharp". During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World 2" activates (Taro's SPC: 0 → 1; Crow's SPC: 6 → 7). "Black-Winged Dragon" attacks "Key Mace", but Taro activates his face-down "Two-Pronged Attack" to destroy "Zarigun" and "Eyearmor" in order to destroy "Black-Winged Dragon". Crow activates his face-down "Explosion Guard" to negate the effect of "Two-Pronged Attack" and inflict 500 damage to Taro (Taro 4000 → 3500). A replay occurs and "Black-Winged Dragon" attacks "Key Mace", but Taro activates his face-down "Dragon Capture Jar" to switch all Dragon-Type monsters to Defense Position. Turn 21: Taro Taro's hand contains "Speed Spell - Final Attack", "Attack and Receive", and "Zushin the Sleeping Giant". Taro draws. During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World 2" activates (Taro's SPC: 1 → 2; Crow's SPC: 7 → 8). Taro Tributes "Key Mace" in order to Special Summon "Zushin the Sleeping Giant" ( 10/0/0) in Attack Position (As "Key Mace" has been face-up on the field for ten of his team's turns). Taro activates "Speed Spell - Explosion" to destroy "Dragon Capture Jar" and switch "Black-Winged Dragon" to Attack Position. Taro Sets a card. "Zushin" attacks "Black-Winged Dragon". Due to the first effect of "Zushin", its ATK becomes equal to the ATK of "Black-Winged Dragon" plus 1000 ("Zushin" ?/0 → 3000/0). "Zushin" destroys "Black-Winged Dragon" (Crow 2400 → 1400). The first effect of "Zushin" then expires ("Zushin" 3000/0 → ?/0). Taro then activates his face-down "Power Throw" to Tribute "Kurama" and inflict damage to Crow equal to twice the ATK of "Kurama" (Crow 1400 → 0). Crow then activates his face-down "Monster Baton" to send "Blackwing - Boreas the Sharp" his hand to the Graveyard and grant its effects to "Monster Baton". Due to the WRGP rules, it immediately goes to Taro's End Phase. Crow passes the baton to Yusei Fudo who proceeds in Dueling Taro with all the cards that Crow had on his field. Yusei Fudo vs. Taro Yamashita Turn 22: Yusei Yusei draws. During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World 2" activates (Taro's SPC: 2 → 3; Yusei's SPC: 8 → 9). Yusei activates "Speed Spell - Angel Baton" to draw two cards and send "Quillbolt Hedgehog" from his hand to the Graveyard. Yusei then sends "Tuning Supporter" from his hand to the Graveyard in order to Special Summon "Big One Warrior" ( 1/100/600) in Attack Position. Yusei's hand contains "Backup Warrior", "Urgent Tuning", "Explosive Breakout", and "Power Shift". Yusei then activates the effect of "Speed World 2" to remove Speed Counters (Yusei's SPC: 9 → 2) and draw a card ("Debris Dragon"). Yusei Normal Summons "Debris Dragon" ( 4/1000/2000) in Attack Position. Yusei then activates the effect of "Debris Dragon" in order to Special Summon "Tuning Supporter" ( 1/100/300) from his Graveyard in Attack Position with its effects negated. As Yusei controls a Tuner monster, he activates the effect of "Quillbolt Hedgehog" to Special Summon itself from his Graveyard ( 2/800/800) in Attack Position. Yusei then tunes "Tuning Supporter", "Big One Warrior", and Quillbolt Hedgehog" with "Debris Dragon" in order to Synchro Summon "Stardust Dragon" ( 8/2500/2000) in Defense Position. As "Tuning Supporter" was sent to the Graveyard for a Synchro Summon, its effect activates, letting Yusei draw a card. Yusei Sets two cards. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes